The present invention relates generally to a cutlery tool for removing edible sections or wedges from a fruit. More particularly, the invention relates to a grapefruit knife.
Eating a halved piece of fruit, such as grapefruit or other citrus fruit, can often be a messy undertaking. Furthermore, the taste may be tainted by some by the fibrous membrane that surrounds and connects each citrus section together. These problems, and others, have been solved by the present invention.
Prior to the present invention, numerous grapefruit knives have existed. Representations of other efforts can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,255,854 to Bilbao, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,934 to Gross. While the Bilbao patent does show a multiple cutting edged blade, the serrated edges of the two cutting edges are perpendicular to the serrated edges of two other cutting edges on the same blade. This arrangement makes cutting through the tough membrane difficult without damaging the desired fruit sections. Removing the cut-away fruit sections from the fruit would also be hindered by the towering blade portion shown in FIG. 1 of the Bilbao patent.
The Gross patent discloses a multi-bladed grapefruit knife. One blade is shown to be curved and serrated along a single edge. Opposite the first blade, a second and third blade are shown arranged adjacent to one another, with each blade serrated along a single edge. While this arrangement may allow for cutting the membrane, the single curved blade serrated along one edge does not provide for easy removal of the cut sections of fruit.
The present invention discloses a double-bladed grapefruit knife that is both functionally practical and aesthetically pleasing. The present knife is capable of making meticulous cuts along the various fruit membranes to free up the edible sections. Additionally, the present knife is capable of removing the freed sections in a simple, non-messy manner.
This invention provides a new and useful grapefruit knife for use in cutting sections of edible fruit from the less desirable membrane and peel.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is comprised of a handle having two opposing ends, a scooping blade attached to one end of the handle, and a single, cutting blade attached to the other end of the handle. Each of these blades has two cutting edges. On the scooping blade the two cutting edges are arranged on opposite tapering edges, while on the cutting blade, which preferably branches into two parts, the cutting edge of each part is serially aligned to cut in the same direction.
It is an object of the present invention to permit simultaneous cutting on each side of a membrane. The flexibility of the cutting blade allows the two cutting edges to be offset laterally. The thin membrane is easily fitted within this offset, and cutting can then occur on both sides of the membrane.
Another object of the present invention is to allow individual sections of citrus fruit to be removed, without mess, from the remaining sections. As a means for accomplishing this object, the serrated scooping blade is preferably curved.
Other and further objects, aims, features, advantages, embodiments, alternatives and the like will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present specification, accompanying drawings and appended claims.